1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid spray washing devices and more particularly pertains to a portable collapsible car wash shower for dispensing water onto an exterior of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid spray washing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid spray washing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid spray washing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,544; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,652; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,329; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,903; U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,042; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 343,938.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable collapsible car wash shower for dispensing water onto an exterior of a car which includes a pair of vertical conduits and an overhead conduit extending therebetween such that a vehicle can be driven between and beneath the conduits, and a plurality of spray nozzles project interiorly from the conduits to spray water onto the associated vehicle, wherein the conduits are connected together by selectively flexible corner couplings which permit the conduits to be selectively pivoted into a parallel orientation for storage.
In these respects, the portable collapsible car wash shower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing water onto an exterior of a car.